<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is Flown Away by no_big_deal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129582">Hell is Flown Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal'>no_big_deal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inspired by Shakespeare, Mention of Virginity Exam, References to Shakespeare, Shakespearean Sonnets, mention of war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1599, and Lord Ben Solo is freshly returned from war in Ireland. What surprises await him once he's journeyed home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Creatives: Anniversary Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell is Flown Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/gifts">reyloise</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797776">Those Lips That Love's Own Hand Did Make</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise">reyloise</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short work was inspired by the beautiful manips in "Those Lips that Love's Own Hands Did Make," that Eloise gifted me as part of the 2021 Reylo Creatives Exchange!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newly back from the Irish wars, Lord Benjamin Solo made haste to leave London town and return to his family seat in Skywalkershire, not sparing the horses as he made the day’s journey north. The sooner he could be home, the sooner he could satisfy the formalities and requirements of his family, and turn his attentions to more pleasant pursuits.  </p><p>Before he left for battle more than a year ago, to serve the Queen by suppressing the rebels, his aim had been in courting the fair Lady Rey. He had sent her sonnets, and posies bound with scraps of lace; he had danced with the modest maid at court, her fair hand in his large, clumsy one. His heart beat hard in his chest, thinking of her lovely lips, pink and perfectly bow-shaped, as if blessed by Venus, the goddess of love herself. </p><p>He had not yet sworn his love to her, content to admire her from a distance. When there was a chance to spend time in her pleasant company, he respectfully maintained friendly conversation and did not tempt her with more than gentle flirtation. Even so, he flattered himself; she must have discovered his true and deep feelings. He was no dissembler, and in the face of a lovely lady’s virtue, incapable of any artifice.</p><p>“Congratulations.” His mother, Lady Solo, known by her French title of <em> Princess Leia, </em>greeted him as he entered the dining hall. His fur-lined cape swished around his shoulders as he bowed respectfully before the grande dame. “You have served the Queen well. All England rings with tales of your heroics in battle.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lady mother,” he said, rising and kissing her cheek affectionately before crossing to the sideboard to pour himself a glass of wine. “Though it was an honor to do my duty for our good Queen Bess, nothing pleases a man more than to return home to England, and see to his own affairs.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” exclaimed Leia, the stiff white lace of her ruff rustling as she shook her head. “Quite so! With the excitement of your arrival, I nearly forgot.”</p><p>Ben quirked an eyebrow, the wine at his lips. “What news my mother?”   </p><p>“A marriage contract has been finalized. You marry within the month.” Leia snapped her finger towards a servant, who left the room, perhaps to return with the document itself. “May I be the first to offer my congratulations.”</p><p>Setting his wine glass down swiftly, he crossed his arms, a chill running down his spine. He was to be<em> married? </em> He felt disappointment as he never had before; unexpectedly, his heart cried out in yearning, <em> But what of Lady Rey?  </em></p><p>Truly, as a man of noble birth he knew that his marriage would likely be an arranged matter, something constructed by his uncle’s damned lawyers to protect the Skywalker wealth and land. But he had hoped—well, hopes were meaningless now—but even still, he had hoped for the opportunity to spend a few happy hours in Lady Rey’s company, while they were yet unattached. To spend a sultry summer wooing her, coddling her, her sweet smiles gracing his days, would be the fulfilment of all his wartime fantasies. Even if they were to marry other people, the memories of an innocent romance with his ideal lady would last his whole lifetime. </p><p>Alas, it was not meant to be.   </p><p>“Here we are,” chirped Leia happily, as her servant re-entered the room. “The contract between the Skywalker-Solos and the Earl of Palpatine—”</p><p>Ben returned to his wine. He did not plan on listening to his mother prattle on about his marriage to a woman that he had never met and had no interest in knowing, but—  </p><p>“Did you say, <em> Palpatine?” </em> he interrupted, wine forgotten as he strode towards his mother, his leather boots moving swiftly across the floor. He must see the contract for himself, he must— </p><p>“But, of course the Lady Rey Palpatine, <em> mon fils. </em>What other woman in the kingdom possesses so fine a dowry of gold and jewels? And her grandfather owns a large tract of land that borders our holdings in Scotland, which shall come with her as well. And in exchange, she will be a Duchess one day—your child will be the future Duke of Skywalker—” </p><p>Stunned, Ben sat heavily in a nearby chair as his mother lauded the benefits of the match to which he had no objections. His eyes could scarcely believe the news, though there it was, written in black ink on the finest parchment and sealed in wax. <em> Lady Rey Palpatine </em> was his bride to be. He felt as if he could fly. </p><hr/><p>As soon as his horses could deliver him there, Lord Solo was at the gates of Castle Exegol, a medieval manse of dark stone, home to the Palpatine family for generations. After a brief audience with the Earl, he requested, and was granted, a meeting in private with Lady Rey. His lady. His <em> betrothed. </em> </p><p>When Ben entered the room, Lady Rey was by the narrow, tall stone window, looking down on the courtyard below. Her gown was fawn in hue, shot through with golden threads and lined with pearls. The light of the setting sun caught her nut-brown hair, golden headdress, and gown; she glowed with an aura of warmth like a true angel. But she did not turn to greet him. Her pale hands rested on the windowsill, clenched into fists.</p><p>“My lady,” Ben sighed, once he stood within a respectful distance, her presence a balm to his war-weary soul. He bowed deeply, his cape falling over one shoulder as he did so.    </p><p>“Lord Solo,” she replied evenly, her chin wobbling, but her face firmly turned away from him. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” </p><p>Ben rose from his bow, hand on his heart, blinking at her, for her voice contained not a single note of the pleasure of which she spoke. On the contrary, she sounded pained—in distress, even—and he took a step closer. </p><p>“My lady,” Ben pleaded with her. “Is anything amiss? Please, I— I am your humble servant.” </p><p>“Oh, indeed,” she retorted, her fists tapping against the windowsill. “My servant, or the lead player in her Majesty’s company, my lord? Two springs ago you acted quite the part, and played the role of lover with aplomb.” </p><p>Shock gave way to a spike of anger at her unjust accusations. “My lady,” Ben growled. “I play at nothing.”</p><p>She disregarded his words. “You wooed me quite skilfully before leaving for war. You left, and what followed? More than a year of silence, with no promises or words of love to comfort me. And <em> then.” </em>She turned to face him, her voice icy with disdain. “One fine day last month my father the Earl informed me that our family’s political power and prominence in the court shall significantly increase with my impending marriage! That the man’s noble family esteemed only the vast wealth and lands my dowry brought to their coffers—”   </p><p>“My lady—” Ben’s whispered, aghast. </p><p>A tear trailed down her cheek. “And I must undergo an <em> examination </em> to confirm I am yet a maid, though I swore on a hundred Bibles it was so!”</p><p>Ben shook his head, appalled. Under no circumstances would he have desired such a thing. </p><p>“And where were you, my lord?” she accused. “You who I dreamed would be my protector? You had softened my heart towards your suit before callously abandoning me. But the circumstances of our engagement—all politics and business—were solely designed to further enrich you. <em> Well. </em> Your true feelings could not be clearer.” </p><p>“No indeed, dear lady—”</p><p>She drew in a breath, a tear rolling down her cheek. “We are to be <em> married? </em> When I <em> hate—” </em>she began—and Ben flinched. She held his heart in her hands and seemed ready to shatter it into a thousand pieces.</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened as she took him in, and he knew what she must see—a warrior undone by the tears of a maiden—a brute, trembling at her words. A man, pining away for love of her. </p><p>He bowed his head in reverence of his love. Rey’s face crumpled with emotion and she snapped her mouth shut, one hand covering her face as if forcibly stopping the spiteful words from escaping her lovely mouth. </p><p>“That sweet tongue of yours shames me, my lady,” he began, dropping to one knee, taking her free hand and kissing it. Her cold fingers warmed under his lips, and her demeanor gentled, like a spring day following the chill of winter’s night. </p><p>“I hate... everything,” she amended, sadly, tears coursing down her cheeks. “But… but not you.”</p><p>Hope bloomed in Ben’s chest; she had given him his life back again. </p><p>“Rey, my angel,” he began, quickly kissing each dear finger, sweeping his lips over her palm. “You have my whole heart.” Daringly, he pressed his open mouth to the soft skin on the inside of her wrist and she shuddered. He did it again. “Never again will you have cause to doubt my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the inimitable Em for the quick beta! What would I do without you? 💗</p><p>Come say hi on twitter I'm <a href="https://twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad">@spoonfulofsalad!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>